Two Doctors
by andsoshewrites
Summary: It's been five months and they haven't changed. Just grown. JDCox.


**Title:** Two Doctors  
**Paring:** Jonathan and Percival  
**Rating:** G  
**Chapter:** 1/1  
**Word Count:** 1503  
**Beta:** Oh Therm.  
**Warnings:** Established relationship. No real timeline. Fluffy.  
**Summary:** It's been five months and they haven't changed. They've only grown.  
**Author's Notes:**Okay, so my beta said this. "Now, I'd like to see something where we see JD and Cox together as a proper couple- just how they releate to one another outside of work and away from the 'new' love kinda thing." So I wrote this. Couldn't think of a decent title, so I chose the one Microsoft Word gave me.

* * *

Two doctors, both professional enough, sat across from each other at an oak table only a bit more than arms length apart. The younger doctor was eating away at a muffin while the older sipped coffee. There was an air of coziness as the morning sun made its way through the window. 

"No, absolutely not," Perry insisted over the mouth of his coffee mug.

"Why not? Come on, Carla's really looking forward to it and I already told her yes," The younger pouted, his eyes large and full of disappointment, his bottom lip quivering just in the slightest.

"Oh come on Lisa, did you really think that would work?"

"Too much lip quivering? 'Cause I've-"

"Diana," Perry snarled.

"Please Perry." JD had long forgotten about the muffin in his hand.

"Why should I waste my evening with Carla and Gandhi?" Perry asked, tipping the coffee mug against his lip.

"Because we've been together for five months and we have yet to be on a date."

Perry opened his mouth to reply, but JD cut him off. "Sitting at the bar getting drunk does not count as a date."

Perry found the inside of his mug quite interesting,

"And besides," JD's voice softened, "you like Carla. So it won't be that bad."

Perry seemed to be thinking it over and was silent for a moment before answering with a, "No."

JD sighed. "Fine. I'll call Carla and tell her you won't come."

The coffee mug and oak table made a dull 'thunk' when they made contact. "I'll go."

JD smiled brightly, silently thanking his best friend for marrying such a scary woman, and leaned over the table, planting a soft kiss on his lover's cheek. "I knew you'd come around."

Perry grumbled something incoherent.

---

"You're not honestly going to wear _that_, are you?" JD was in a pair of light brown pants, still trying to find a shirt. His hair was wet, sticking to the sides of his face, free from gel.

"What?" Perry asked. He wore blue jeans, and an old grey t-shirt.

"Perry," JD whined, "We're going out for dinner."

"And?"

JD disappeared into a room then returned shortly, throwing clothes at him. "Wear those."

Perry raised an eyebrow. "Barking orders at _me _Newbie?"

"You know, we never go out like a normal couple. And now that we finally have the chance to-"

Perry grumbled at took off his shirt. "Hey Monica? Would you tell me about our wedding?" He slipped on a dark red polo, "'Cause the nagging and complaining of a wife is familiar," He stood, "I just don't remember getting married."

JD rolled his eyes then walked into a room that he and Perry shared.

---

JD returned, wearing a fern green, button down shirt. As Perry looked at him, he noticed his eyes mirrored the colour.

His hair was done up, like usual. He wore a smile on his face.

"You look good," Perry muttered, sliding his hands into the pockets of his black denim jeans.

"Thanks." He grinned broadly and grabbed the front of Perry's shirt, pulling him closer.

"Don't get used to it." Perry pressed his lips to JD's forehead.

"Well, you look good too."

"Of course." Perry smirked. JD rolled his eyes and started towards the door. Perry followed, almost enjoying himself.

---

They weren't anywhere fancy, a little family-owned restaurant. But it made it all the more comfortable.

The night was going well, much to everyone's surprise. Perry was still on his first scotch, Carla with a water, Turk with a beer, and JD debating on whether or not to have an appletini.

"Go for it Brianne. We all know you're a lightweight, but one appletini shouldn't do you in."

JD looked at the waiter. "Alrighty then. One manly appletini please." The waiter walked away to the bar.

Perry laughed. "You really are pathetic Newbie."

"Hey, don't diss it till you try it."

Carla smiled and shook her head. Turk and JD went back to talking about some night during college.

The night was going well, and Carla was impressed. This was the first time she ever went out with JD and Perry, and it was nice. And it was surprising how perfect for each other they seemed.

And how almost nothing had changed in the past five months. It wasn't a bad thing, but they just weren't different. JD still annoyed Perry beyond belief, and Perry still teased JD. But they just seemed to…balance.

Carla watched as the waiter brought over a wrong drink. Perry, prepared to bitch out the kid, held back as JD put a hand on his leg and told the waiter that it was okay.

And when a girl walked over, asking JD if he would like to join her, Perry simply grabbed JD's chair, tugging it closer to him. JD kindly said no.

Perry talked to her throughout the night. Telling her about Jack and how he referred to JD as 'Auntie'. How Jordan seemed a bit more lighthearted. How he'd be worried about JD and Turk if it wasn't for her.

She was pleased.

And so was Turk. He could still talk to his best friend about the hottie in radiology. And how awesome last night's episode of MacGyver was. And JD would tilt his head for a moment, then, "I have a paperclip, but does anyone have a rubber band?"

It was normal JD, except he had more confidence. He didn't make the same stupid mistakes he used to, and he was tons less clingy. Turk guessed Perry wasn't all bad.

---

The night was coming to a close. JD leaned his head on a shoulder of another man. His eyes closed, breathing soft. The other man rested his head on JD's. He too, seemingly asleep.

"Oh for the love of god, they're practically cuddling," Perry growled, looking at JD and Turk.

"I've caught them spooning," Carla admitted.

"What?"

Carla shrugged. "They were asleep"

Perry shook his head. "Gandhi is more of Newbie's boyfriend than I am."

"I used to hope that Turk would love me like he loves JD. I've come to accept that it's not going to happen."

"It really worries me."

"Welcome to my world."

Perry dragged a hand over his face then whistled sharply. JD and Turk both shot to attention, now fully awake. Then they saw how close they were, so they cautiously moved their chairs nearer their significant other.

"Dear god Hilary, I'd be jealous if Gandhi didn't belong to Carla."

JD said nothing, kissing Perry's temple, then wrapping his arms around his neck. He let his forehead rest in the crook of Perry's neck.

Perry, being the man that he was, stiffened up a moment, but quickly relaxed, wrapping an arm around JD's waist.

"I think it's passed Elise's bedtime."

Carla nodded. "I had a great time."

Perry responded with a nod.

---

"Oh my god Corinne!" Perry exclaimed, "I don't care if you and your black wife are getting your vows renewed, I really don't. You don't need my permission to do so!"

"But I just thought—"

"How many time do I have to tell you? I don't care! I don't care, I don't care, I don't care," Perry shoved a chart into JD's chest., "Oh, and I don't care."

JD pouted.

Perry sighed. "Come here Newbie."

JD leaned in for a kiss.

A whistle. "Every time. Now scram."

As JD scurried away, he passed Janitor.

"Hey, gullible's written on the wall."

JD looked just when the door in front of him opened.

---

"Why do you have to be such an ass?" JD heard. A headache overcame him.

"I'm Perry Cox."

There was a brief moment of silence. "Point taken."

JD sat up, winced, then opened his eyes.

"You okay Bambi?" Carla asked, her eyes full of concern.

"He's fine," Perry insisted. "He just walked into a door." He held out a hand.

JD pulled himself up.

"Where's it hurt My Little Pony?" JD rolled his eyes, not wanting to say anything about his collection, and ran his fingers over his forehead.

Lips were pressed to his forehead. When JD looked at Carla he simply guessed it wasn't her.

So he smiled.

"You've made him soft." Carla smiled lightly.

"Yeah." JD grinned in returned.

---

"Doctor Cox!" JD ran up Perry, linking an arm with his. Perry grumbled, but didn't pull his arm away.

"What do you want Grace?"

"Nothing." He smiled at Perry, then crawled into the back seat of his Porsche. Perry sat in the front.

"I love you," JD confessed.

"You're not getting in the front seat." He started the car.

"Oh come on!"

"Nope." He pulled out of the hospital parking lot.

JD sat back and closed his eyes. It was quite until they reached a stop light.

"I still love you." JD mumbled.

Perry glanced at him in the rear view mirror.

"You can sit in the front tomorrow."

JD smiled brightly, because he's been with Perry long enough to know that meant, "I love you too."


End file.
